The Innocent Snaps Harder than You Think
by chromate
Summary: My name is Tainaka Satoshi and I have been dating Hirasawa Ui for quite some time. Things have been going well for us. The only problem is that...Ui has become a sex addict. Satoshi/Ui.


I have had the idea of this fic for quite a while, but I didn't start to write it until halfway through my Clannad fic, _一番の宝物 __(__My Most Precious Treasure__)_. I decide it will be quite fun to write a fic about a sexually hungry Ui, and Satoshi is the only male character mentioned throughout the anime, hence the birth of this fic. This fic is meant to be for fun so I hope you'll enjoy this story too!

* * *

><p>My name is Tainaka Satoshi and I am, as you may already know, the younger brother of Tainaka Ritsu, and currently I have been dating Hirasawa Ui, younger sister of Ritsu's band mate Yui, for quite some time already. People will consider me as a lucky man who somehow manages to get the wife-type of girl. And they are justified in saying that. I mean, Ui can cook really well; can do household work obediently; has the face any male desires; make you lunch bento every day, earning you the envious glares of all male (and even female) creatures in your class; wait for you patiently outside the school gate when you have club activities; chat with your friends enthusiastically but never let her eyes fall astray from you…the list goes on. Ah, and not to mention, she looksfeels/is gorgeous in bed.

And then comes my paradisiac nightmare.

We had our first exposure to human instinct three months ago, after near a year of dating. Now in our second year of senior high, both sixteen of age, we decided to do what we shouldn't have done. However, what's done is done and my point here is not to argue whether we should have done it or not. Well, actually that is my question, but it is not from the point of view of societal standard or morality. What triggers me to think that way is because of another problem.

Ui has become a sex addict ever since.

'Screw you dude. You have a beautiful girlfriend who is willing to have sex with you all the time. What more do you want?' I'm pretty sure someone will yell that at me for raising my question, and it's not like I do not enjoy having sexual interaction with my dear Ui, but let me explain myself first. Ever since our first, Ui's desire for sex has become a serious problem that she asks for it not only when we're alone, but even when others are present with us.

Let me give you an example. Last time I was staying over at her place as the rain outside was too heavy for me to go back home, after having dinner with her and Yui-senpai, when she made her desire clear. We already had sex for a few times, but they always happened when we were safe, meaning we were certain that nobody would be around for some time. After dinner, Yui-senpai retreated to take her bath, and the two of us were watching an old American film in the living room, right in front of the bathroom. Being a typical American film, the camera eventually captured a rather sensually provoking scene that made my body react on its own.

_Feeling annoyed at my own sensibility, I decided to hide my embarrassment by turning my body slightly, reaching for my can of soda on the table with one hand while grabbing a cushion nearby and put it on my lap with my other hand. Considering myself victorious, I acted as if nothing had happened. My ultimate flaw, however, was that I didn't know Ui had been eyeing me the whole time, and a wily grin appeared on her angelic face._

'_There's no need to pretend, Satoshi-kun…' she muttered softly with a faint flush on her face. Hearing that even made me more ashamed of my physiological response. When I was still struggling to think of a word to break this awkward silence, the continuing scene in the TV screen certainly did not help as the female protagonist moaned in pleasure as the male character made an advance on his action in bed. Even if I turned my vision away from the screen with my face boiling, the sound of their intimate act stayed in my head as I felt only further aroused._

_Without saying a word, Ui moved from her position on the sofa and approached me gently. Before I realized what she was doing, the brown-haired started to plant butterfly kisses on my face and neck. My body froze at this sudden sensation, and I was shocked when Ui, in a swift motion, removed my belt and pulled my jeans down to my knees._

'_Ui! What are you–mmmm!' I groaned in surprise when she shut me up with her lips, her hands uncontrollably reached for my enlarged phallus, toying with it in rhythmic manner that my eyes began to roll. I didn't even notice as she pulled down my boxer and let my member expose fully in the living air. Ui continued to place kisses along my body (my shirt had been lifted to my chest, before I knew it) and finally her juicy lips reached the destination. Taking a short breath, Ui began her teasing session by stimulating my hormones more with her tongue licking my member, while her creamy hand rubbed it in slow motion. I moaned and moaned as she persisted in such foreplay, and finally she gave in and swallowed my member in full. I could feel myself immersed in her fluid as I was engulfed by the heat of her mouth, warming my capillaries in intense movement. I let myself relaxed on the sofa as my hands started to grab her hair and pulled her closer to myself, as if I was dominating the act. My phallus grew harder and harder each time her mouth moved in and out, and I knew I was reaching my limit when I stopped hearing water splashing on the floor from the bathroom._

_Yui-senpai had finished her bath._

'_U–Ui, we better stop….your s–sister is done…and w–will come o–out soon…' I couldn't complete my sentence fluently as my sensation gave in to the pleasure Ui was providing. The sound of Yui-senpai picking clothes from the stand echoed in my mind as Ui ignored my request and carried on, at a faster pace though. In normal situation any sane male would not ask the girl to stop, but this was different: Yui-senpai was about to see her sister performing fellatio on her boyfriend right in front of her eyes. And this wasn't a good thing to show your 'sister-in-law' in any sense. _

_My vision started to blur at the thought of getting caught while Ui went on rapidly. Each touch and each contact sent chills down my spine and up my head. Ui was moving at a godly speed that I could do nothing but moan in utmost pleasure, as I completely ignored the possibility of getting caught under the very roof of Hirasawa household. A famous person once said it's more important to live the moment right now, and that was what I decided to do as I reached my climax, exploding my fluid of love into my girlfriend's mouth as she swallowed it patiently, while she stroke my member gently to discharge the remaining content and lick it in a highly seductive manner. I thought I was in heaven._

_Then I heard the door of the bathroom swung wide open. _

I was only fortunate, in every single sense, not to be caught in that situation. I was just that close to being seen naked from the bottom half as I quickly zipped my jeans and pretended we were just watching the movie in peace. Even now, I still feel glad that Yui-senpai was such an airheaded person that she did not notice anything wrong. She flashed her trademark grin after knowing that and jumped on the sofa to keep watching the movie, while I made an excuse to go to the bathroom to calm myself down, mentally and physically, while Ui acted as though nothing had gone wrong at all. It took me some time to recover from such a shock that made my heart bumped so hard.

If you think this is over, you're wrong. This is just the beginning of a series of wondrous adventure that I experience dearly with my dear Ui.

Not long after that night, there was a day when I waited for Ui after school to walk home together. We originally planned to just walk around the shopping district while waiting for the Light Music Club of Sakuragaoka Girl High School to finish their club activities. We always meet together now so I do not feel that much embarrassed anymore, being the only male in the group. Anyway back to the topic, that day Ui decided to show me around the school while waiting for them. Having never walked around an all-girl school, I was a bit intimidated by the idea of getting caught as the school seems to have pretty strict rules about visitors. However, Ui somehow managed to get permission from the Light Music Club's advisor, with her method which I still do not know how, and hence we walked around the campus, with our arms clung to each other.

To be honest, I wasn't too comfortable that time as the other girls who didn't know Ui kept staring at me as if I was some perverted creature ready to assault them. Ignoring their glances worriedly, I let Ui take the lead as she showed me her classroom and various clubrooms. Our journey stopped when Ui took me to the changing room. For girls, obviously.

'_Erm, Ui? Why are we here?' I muttered anxiously as, while aroused by the idea of standing in a female changing room where girls changed their clothes and…you fill in the imagination of a teenage boy here...the remaining scent of girls in the room already aroused me. It was hard not to forget that people would easily misunderstand when they saw me in the small room._

_Without another word, Ui grabbed my collar (I was still in my school uniform) and forced her lips into my way. I did not have time to react until I realized I was pinned to the locker by the wall, as Ui made her advance into my mouth. My mind turned blank for a moment before returning her favour. _

_After that little incident at the Hirasawa household, Ui had nonverbally made her intention to assault me without notice clear by showing her aggressive side at times. And it seemed like she enjoyed taking the lead in such matter. Not that I really minded. Though this time I was very cautious as I knew that once we were seen, we would be dead, and the consequence would be much harder to deal with compared with being found out by Yui-senpai solely. _

_That being said, I had already almost ripped off Ui's shirt and her skirt was halfway from being torn apart. My shirt was already pulled off, lying flatly on the bench, while Ui made her way to unbuckle my belt as my hands explored her round breasts, hearing her delightful moans that dilated my capillaries further more. Kissing each other fiercely, we stopped abruptly as we took a little time to catch our breath, and slowly my saneness began to take control of my head again. 'Ui, I think we should stop. What if others come in and see us?' A split of second after that, I heard sounds of laughing girls in between pants outside. I swore Ui flashed an evil smirk before hissing seductively, 'Satoshi-kun, I think the volleyball team has just finished their practice today…' and all I could do was pale. _

'_It's a good thing Haruko-sensei is in a good mood today, so we had a lighter amount of practice today.'_

'_But still, you have to admit we train a lot harder than other teams around. We sweat a lot more than we do in real matches.' _

'_Kyoko-chan, you and your growing breasts…you whole body wobbles when you jump. Did you see how boys drool over you during practice?'_

_I grimaced upon hearing various teenage voices discussing their practice, while I was stuck in one of the empty locker after Ui miraculously pulled me and all our dropped clothes inside. There was a small rectangular space on the door of the locker for me to get a full view of the room, and I was very agitated to see about a dozen girls gathering in this closed space. Some of them were taking of their shirts in preparation for a shower, while some were sitting on the bench, wiping their faces with a towel. Trust me, seeing volleyball girls in their loose shirts and tight shorts in a close distance was very different from seeing them in television. The sight of many well-built breasts, healthily slim bodies and long, creamy legs made me feel my boxers had gotten tight again. _

_Now, as I turned my vision back to my front, I found Hirasawa Ui, my current goddess of desires, barely in her clothes. Her shirt was tossed aside in this small, dark space and her white brassiere and half-dressed skirt were telling me to eat her, right there right now. I gulped at the sight as her half-opened eyes burned with lusts. Then I looked down and found my other self screaming for the need of comfort. We were both panting from our previous…vigorous engagement that the girls out there were certainly not helping my situation as they began to take off their clothes. My male instinct told me to look outside, and from the gap I saw some of them had finished their quick shower already, wrapped in only towels and began to remove it to put on their clothes. I seriously nearly had a heart attack to see so many girls, young and beautiful and blossoming, naked right in front of my eyes. Their giggling and discussion of another's growing breast size only made me groan more as my heart quickened its pace. Any normal male who witnessed such a paradisiacal sight would lose control of their slight remaining saneness of controlling their hormones. Not to mention Ui was barely clothed in front of me too. And I think she noticed: she gave a very soft gasp when our eyes met, when mine clearly showed how much I wanted her. Right now._

_Ignoring the possibility of getting caught, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers, while my hands were busy grabbing her now-turned-messy hair. Our position had been one awkward thing to begin with: our faces had only been less than an inch apart, and our bodies were barely able to break contact from one another, hence pressing myself on her wasn't that hard considering how we were trapped inside. _

_But screw that. A gun pointed at my head wouldn't change my decision to lust after Ui right now. Especially when she was so willing to comply._

_Her milky hands were all over my body as I tried hard to position myself articulately. The sensation grew wilder as I made kisses on her neck, while she moaned in pleasure amidst the loud chats in the changing room. I took occasional glimpse at the scene outside, and saw with my naked eyes that the girls out there were still barely clothed, unaware that a very hungry predator was now spying on their flesh skins libidinously. Ui seemed to take note of my glances at other girls, as she pulled my head and immersed it in between her breasts, hoping for my attention on her. I gladly obeyed and rubbed her upper half body rudely, touching her like a beast as she started to lose her breath. Finally, as the girls out there whined while comparing their bodies, I lost all my patience and lowered my head to explore Ui's juicy secret._

_She must be trying really hard not to scream, as each kiss I placed on her spot made her whole body shivered, and she had to cover her small mouth with her tired hand. I licked and licked until she couldn't hold it and begged for mercy. 'Please Satoshi-kun, s–stop teasing m–me and take me n–now…' she could hardly vocalize with her half-opened brown orbs gazing at me, awaiting the moment of truth. I shifted our position and placed my member carefully on the destined spot and, with a determined look on my face, I thrust into her and watched her gasp in excitement. With a quick glance I noticed that no one outside seemed to have noticed our sheer presence in the room as they continued their chatter, hence I grew more comfortable in making Ui mine once more. It was a joyful scene to watch as each time I entered her expression tightened then softened, almost in a twisted sense that inspired me to go further, harder, faster. _

_People read about such scenes in some hentai manga, but trust me, it's a lot more difficult that it seems to maintain both physical pleasure and being of your body. The locker was just enough to fit in two people standing by each other's side, and hence in order to make a movement as fluent as possible I had lifted Ui a bit off the ground and let her legs wrapped around my waist while I kept on the action. After all the excitement before, with the current sight and sound of the beauties outside, I couldn't control myself and let my other self took the initiative to entertain Ui's senses. She was totally enjoying herself now with her fingernails gripping my skin, and her breathless pants choking her breath. I was too aroused by her and my surroundings that I had reached my limit soon. _

'_Ui…I'm a–about t–to…' _

'_Sa –Satoshi-kun…c–come inside me n–now...' _

_Hearing that turned all my senses to animalistic. I thrust harder and harder and groaned in desire for more as I kept moving at a high speed, and Ui began to lose her voice and did not cover her mouth anymore, letting her desire be known anxiously to me. Finally, in synchronized motion, I screamed Ui's name and she yelled mine, and felt our fluid mixed with each other, embracing the warmth of our love combining into a strong force that I released all I had into Ui's body. My member kept discharging my love while Ui's legs paled, loosening their grip on my waist and leaned on my body for support. We both panted hard and made ourselves sit on the bottom of the locker, catching our breath while I rested by taking a good look of my side-dish. Apparently the girls did not notice our outrageous behaviour in the tiny locker as they changed, putting on their brassiere and underwear carefully that would serve as my future visual entertainment later. _

_We waited for a longer while for them to leave the room. Meanwhile Ui rested on my shoulder and placed gentle kisses on my neck and face. We looked at each other lovingly and started to dress ourselves once the girls had left._

Sounds dangerously fun, doesn't it? I mean, it is every guy's dream to make love to your girlfriend while seeing other beautiful girls in front of your eyes, totally oblivious to your staring and stripped themselves naked from their sportswear, showing off their round breasts and long legs then put on their school uniform. Occasionally, even now, I entertain myself when I am in need with that glorious image.

Yet when thinking back, there is no way Ui does not know the volleyball team's schedule of using the changing room, since they have a pretty fixed schedule for the whole semester, which means that…Ui has planned this all along. When I think about her flashes of wily grins and well-planned movement to hide inside the locker, which she somehow knew would not be used by anyone…I swallow hard. Not that I mind having sex with Ui, mind you, but the risk of getting caught is just getting higher and higher. For example, after that day in the changing room, we have had sex or attempted sex in various places. We did it again in an empty classroom in my school; Ui relieved me in a karaoke room; I fingered her in a crowded train; and all kinds of public places from park to cinema to just any place that she feels the urge to. And recently Ui seems to have taken an interest in luring Mio-san, the raven-haired beauty of her school and Ritsu's best friend, into our little 'play' after remembering how I tumbled on my words whenever she was present, before Ui and I officially started dating. Now, I am a hundred percent sure I am faithful to Ui, but I also have to admit Mio-san is one hell of a beauty out there that I have had fantasy about. And the thought of both of them naked in front of my eyes and that I could do whatever I want with both of them…

I guess I should stop now. I am about to meet Ui in a department store today. I wonder what our adventure will be today. Maybe inside the changing room of a lingerie store this time?

* * *

><p><em>The End<em>

* * *

><p>The abrupt mentioning of Mio by the end of the fic is what I was thinking of when I was writing this fic: how about a story that Ui was too aroused all the time that one-on-one sex could no longer satisfy her? I've always liked Mio so maybe I will write a continuation of this fic later with Mio in the picture as well. There're only two main scenes in this fic, as I tend not to make my story overly long (over 4000 words) and I wish not to exceed my limit on that unless necessary. Seemingly that the two scenes are good enough to build this fic, I decide to let it be. I have some other ideas, and again, maybe be explored further if I decide to write a continuation soon.<p>

That said, this fic is, again, written just for fun and I will continue on my other fics for now, particularly my Clannad fic, _一番の宝物 __(__My Most Precious Treasure__), _and my Hayate no Gotoku fic, _La Musica della Notte_. Please check them out and other fics as well if you have time! Also please kindly review and let me know what you think of this fic! See you all next time!


End file.
